Aqua's Valentine
by freakyanimegal
Summary: Oneshot. Richter/Aqua Aqua wasn't quite sure what this Valentines thing was about, and what exactly a Valentine was. It had something to do with love, however...so she was determined to find out. Esepcially since if it was what she thought, she...


**...I hate Valentines Day. I do, I really do. ...But...:'(...**

**GAH! I'M SUCH A SAP!!! Prepare for Richter/Aquaness...-_-' I guess I'm fated for this sort of thing. I just like pairing swordsman with **

**their magical female assistants... First Link and Midna, and now...(sigh)...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Master Richter..."

"What is it, Aqua?"

She hesitated a bit, fidgeting with my fingers and she bit her lip. It was hard to ask about, especially to him, if this was what she thought it

was. She had heard about this day, about this...lover's festival. Sure, she had heard it when trying to spy on Tenebonehead and that stupid

girl with that Emil boy had pushed a big, paper-mache heart shaped thing in his face. Valentine, she called it...a gift for the one you love. They

had explained to Tenebrae, that stupid spiteful creep, that once every year you would give a present, a 'Valentine' to the one you loved. A sort

of courtship ritual, she had figured, but she wanted to know for sure...

"Have you...ever received a 'Valentine'?" she asked.

The half-elf flinched somewhat, pushing his glasses up on his face and clearing his throat.

"I may have received one or two," he stated, his eyes closed, "I didn't know Centurions knew about it."

"Well, I was just hanging around and found out..." she said, sitting in mid-air and glancing to the side, "so...if you have received 'Valentines',

does that mean you have females interested in you?"

"Well..." Richter sighed, "in truth, I have only received them from...Aster and Rilena. Half-elves didn't get much of a chance to 'celebrate' things

in Sybak, so when they befriended me they...."

Aqua gasped a bit and then covered her mouth, her cheeks flushing somewhat despite her strange skin-tone. Master Richter had gotten them

from his friends, because no one else would...

It was really quite sad, about this man...he had been stepped on, treated like dirt his entire life because of his blood; he had been locked in a

basement forced to experiment, forced to research, forced to do whatever and everything that was told and expected of him. What kind of hells

did these humanoids go through? Shunned and hated for merely being alive...like Ratatosk, Ratatosk had hated Master Richter and Aster just

for being a half-elf and a human. How had Master Richter...took that? How had he been strong enough to watch the first and one of few

humans that had ever cared about him, that had treated him like an equal, a friend, be struck down right before his eyes? How could he have

been able to stand tall after his must cherished companion had...?

"Aqua? Is something wrong?" Richter asked.

"W- What? No, Master Richter," she said, shaking her head, "I was just thinking about something."

"I see..." he said, frowning a bit.

"Is...today, 'Valentines' Day?" Aqua asked.

Richter sighed and rubbed his forehead, seemingly agitated.

"Yes, though it doesn't matter," he said, "it's only a day like any other day, unless you have a spouse I imagine."

"Like...a wife?" she asked.

"Hm?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Have you...ever considered, taking a wife?" Aqua asked, glancing to the side as she crossed her arms.

"...It's never come my way," he said, "a relationship, I mean. I believe most women would be appalled by my...'shortness', at any rate. They do

not find harshness attractive, for the most part."

"But Master Richter, you're not harsh!" she said.

The half-elf put a hand on his hip and raised an eyebrow, skeptic.

"...Well, you are, but it's because you're kind," she said, "like when you were talking to Emil, you were telling him he had to stand up for

himself, and that nothing would change if he did nothing."

She rightened herself in the air and held her hands together, looking a bit nervous at saying such things.

"You say such things...because you care, right, Master Richter?" she asked. "You said that because you don't want him to get hurt like you did,

you're empathetic, Master Richter, you're compassionate to people who are being pushed around, who are being bullied-"

"Only because I went through it," he said, "that's all."

"But that's why!" she said. "You're kind because you know how it feels like when no one is..."

Richter said nothing for a long while as he mulled over what she had said, the centurion swaying a bit in the air as she mentally began to panic.

Had she said something wrong? Has she done something that had upset him? After a minute he spoke up.

"You've been thinking about this for a while, haven't you?" he asked with a sigh.

"Master Richter, it's easy to see," she smiled softly, "you...know what it feels like because you've been there. A lot of people have suffered, but

now that you've gone through it you help other people through it, when you get the chance..."

She turned from him a bit, shifting a little in the air.

"That's why...you're strong, Master Richter," she explained, "a lot of people get hurt, and then they forget, or they start thinking they can do it

to other people... You went through it and help people, even though you still need help yourself."

Aqua turned to look at him again, smiling sadly and maybe a bit proudly.

"You're an amazing person, Master Richter...to be who you are," she said, "it...must have been hard."

"...We should get a move on," he said, turning down the path.

"A...All right," she nodded, "call me if you need me, Master Richter."

Richter nodded with his face still from her, walking off in silence. She disappeared and sighed a bit. He still wouldn't open up to her...or open up

at all. It would mean the world to her if he would let someone in, anyone, even if she couldn't be the one it was... If Master Richter could smile

again, if he could be happy again, she would never need anything else. He had suffered, he had seen painful things, yet he drove himself

onwards, yet he still continued to be who he was and not change as a result of it. That was not something she could ever not admire, even if

she tried, she would always be awed by him, always feel for his pains, always desire to ease them...and she would...always love him. Always...

"Aqua," he said.

"Y- You called?" she asked, appearing again.

"I just asked you if there was any supplies we were low on," he said.

"O- Oh!" she said, inspecting the pack. "Hm...some gels wouldn't hurt, Master Richter."

"All right then," he said as he pushed up his glasses. "We're near a town, let's go."

The town happened to be Luin, as a matter of fact. The place was still recovering as a result of the earlier attack, but all in all was faring well.

Aqua couldn't help but realize the many human couples flitting around, all of them seemingly so...happy, so blissful, so...in love. She watched

Richter silently as he walked, secretly desiring to reach out and slip her fingers around his, as all the women were doing with their own

respective loves. But then...she wasn't a human, or a half-elf, or anything... She didn't have 'fingers' really, they were more like paws, maybe

even flippers. The centurion sighed. Richter could only want a normal woman, right? She wasn't anything like-...

Wait.

She rushed off behind a nearby building, looking around frantically. No one was around...

Centurions were advanced creatures, so much that they could change shape... Tenebonehead himself was notorious for his transformations,

but she wasn't that bad either. In fact, she was rather good...

"Human..." she said, "human..."

In a brief flux of mana she set foot on the ground, smiling at her handiwork in pride. A woman with blue hair Richter's age, wearing a dress of

white and black with sparkling blue eyes and an earring. Great! So, she could just 'accidentally' run into Richter...and maybe she could manage

to talk to him. Master Richter would open up to a human or a half-elf more easily than a CENTURION, anyway... Oh! That's right, she should be

a half-elf, not a human. She focused a bit and altered her mana signature to that of a half-elf, slightly pointing her ears for better measure.

Great! Now she just had to run into Richter...

She took a deep breath and walked in the opposite direction he was, 'accidentally' tripping a foot from him.

"Woah-!"

He silently caught her, helping her stand up.

"Are you all right, Miss?" he asked calmly, barely affected by it.

"Y- Yes," she nodded, smiling, "thank you so much-"

"Aqua? Is that you? What the hell are you doing?"

Damn it! Was it that easy to see through?!

"W- What? I-" she stammered.

"Aqua," he sighed, "I've traveled with you long enough to know you when I see you. What are you doing?"

"...All right all right, I was just TESTING something," she said, crossing her arms.

"Uh-huh...testing what?" he asked, glaring.

"...My...disguises," she lied, "I figured if I could fool you, I could fool anyone."

"Well they need some work," he smirked a bit, his eyes glinting somewhat.

"...Y- Yes, Master Richter," she nodded, flushing, "...but uh...Master Richter-"

"Yes?"

"...Do you...er, that is, this form...do you...find it attractive?" she asked, her face turning red.

Richter's eyes widened somewhat but he quickly masked it, coughing as he closed his eyes and turning from her as he pushed his glasses up

on his face to distract his thoughts.

"...Why on earth do you ask that?" he said gruffly.

"...You don't?" she asked, her face falling.

"It's- It's not that- well, it's not that either- ...I just think your true form fits you more," he said.

"Why?" she asked. "Don't you prefer a humanoid?"

"I prefer you to be you, Aqua," he said somewhat hesitantly, "because..."

He sighed and rubbed his forehead again, attempting to find the words.

"...Because I- believe it or not- tend to like you-"

Aqua's face lit up, her cheeks flushing as she attempted to fight a large smile.

"...Not like-...Aqua, all right, I see where this is going," he said, "I don't-"

"Congratulations!"

They flinched, noticing they had walked past a restaurant of sorts and a group of employees had rushed out.

"You are the twentieth couple to walk by today!" one exclaimed. "You two lovebirds win a free Valentines Dinner!"

"What?" Richter said immediately. "Look, it's not like-"

"Is the lady your sister?"

"No, nothing like that-"

"Then welcome in!"

"Yes, come inside!" another employee said.

"She is not my lover!" Richter snapped.

"Don't be so shy Mr. Tough-guy-"

"N- No!" Aqua cried. "M- He's not, so please, leave him alone!"

"What?" they asked, looking at her.

"...He does not like me like that," she said, her face falling, "so please leave him alone, it bothers him."

An awkward silence descended as the employees excused themselves, Aqua standing there with her head down as Richter stared at her in

silence. The look on his face was one of amazement, almost, but not a stupified sort, more of a surprised, thinking look, as if he was starting to

see the person before him as something entirely new. Aqua looked up at him, noting his face.

"I- I'm sorry, Master Richter," she said, her face falling as she turned back into her normal form, for no one else was on the street, "...I caused

trouble for you, I won't trouble you again."

Then she vanished.

"..." Richter frowned.

All was silent between them until they left town, the silence enhancing as it became just the two of them basking in their own quiet. After

walking a ways, Richter was the one to break the silence.

"...I'm not angry with you, Aqua," he said, "it wasn't your fault."

She appeared silently, her face downcast.

"It was, Master Richter," she aid, "I'm sorry. I never meant to bother you."

"...Though what you said surprised me," he said, coughing a bit.

"Master Richter?" she asked, looking up.

"...You turned them down for my sake because you did not want me to deal with it," he said, "...and seeing as you...seemed to want that, I

must admit I did not expect you to turn it down."

"...I didn't want you to suffer, Master Richter."

Richter laughed, startling the centurion. She had only seen him laugh once, in the Camberto caves...

"Aqua..." he smiled softly at her, "...I...don't suffer because of you. In fact...you're the only comfort I have most of the time. ...The only comfort I

had when I had lost the only other comfort I had."

He turned to the side, his face falling.

"...I apologize for saying this if it's annoying, however..." he sighed, "when Aster died, if I did not have you I think I might not have been able

to continue on- though don't tell anyone."

"...I'm happy to help, Master Richter," she smiled, her eyes tearing up.

"...It must have been difficult for you, to betray Ratatosk and the other centurions."

"It was, but..." she trailed, shaking her head, "what they did was wrong, Master Richter. You...you're trying to help the world by doing this, the

world and your friend..."

She floated up to him slowly, hesitantly reaching out her hand and lacing her fingers around his. She expected him to pull back, to say

something, to react, but he simply stood there and let her take his hand. Aqua looked up at him, locking his green irises in her own.

"...I would betray him again," she said, "I would betray...anyone for you. As long as you always stay the person you are, the person who's

trying to do good, and still trying to be happy himself...I'll always serve you, I'll always be with you, I'll always help you...I'll..."

"Aqua, you don't have to," he said, glancing to the side, "you shouldn't be with me out of a need to pay back a debt-"

"I'm not here on a debt," she said, "I'm here because I want to be."

"...Heh," he smirked a bit, looking down, "I see."

"...Master Richter," she said, "...what do...'Valentines' do?"

"...They're supposed to be a sign of love for another," he said stiffly, not quite liking the description.

"Oh...so..." she hesitated, "...is...this a Valentine? My...holding your hand?"

Richter looked down at her hands around his in silence before looking up again, his eyes narrowed in what may have been what Richter

expressed as 'embarrassment', though associating him with the word was nothing short of strange, if not a metaphysical conceit.

"No," he said, forcing his usual tone of voice, "not really."

"...May I...give you a Valentine?" she asked slowly.

"...I...suppose, if you want to-"

Aqua leaned in and cut him off, his eyes widening as she placed a light kiss on his lips. He froze, staring off in shock as she kissed him and

slowly withdrew, her face soft yet concerned.

"...Master Richter...did you...not like it?" she asked, looking devastated.

Richter said nothing and she went to float away when he put a hand on her shoulder and she turned toward him. Their eyes met for a minute

that felt like a year before Richter managed to speak.

"...Thank you, Aqua..." he said softly, his cheeks flushing faintly, "...for the 'Valentine'."

"..." she smiled softly, "You're welcome."

She wondered sometimes if she had done the right thing, if they were doing the right thing. Maybe in some ways she couldn't see, they were

wrong...maybe they were wrong in their ways, and in her emotions...but she didn't regret it. She could never regret loving someone...it could

never be wrong, to love someone, so...though she might regret other things, she could never regret being with him, could never regret loving

him.

"Though...Aqua," he coughed.

"Yes, Master Richter?"

"...Don't blab about this 'Valentine' to Emil if you see him again," he glared.

She flinched, laughing nervously.

"I would never 'blab' to him-"

"You told him about Triet-"

"That was different!" she said. "That wasn't...this, so..."

"...All right," he nodded, "...we should probably set up camp now."

"All right!" she smiled. "I'll make dinner again."

"...Just because I can't cook doesn't mean you have to provide for me-"

"Master Richter, you would die if you relied on your own cooking," she teased.

Richter went to say something and then sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"All right, you've got me there."

She smiled and went about it. He fell asleep a few hours later, some of her 'little minions' patrolling the area to keep an eye out for attacks.

She hovered there, looking at him in the firelight as he slept. She glanced around and then softly kissed his forehead before disappearing into

the darkness.

She knew they'd never be...but it was never a mistake to love someone.

Never.

**...I am not a mushy wistful female that desperately needs some male attention.**

**...Oh who am I kidding? -_-' Oh well...did anyone like it?**

**Happy...Valentines...ugh, I need to go wash out my mouth now. -_-'**


End file.
